


Perfect Match (A love Returned Forever

by i_am_sams_lost_shoe



Category: No Fandom
Genre: God Lust, M/M, Sibling Incest, kinda gross actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_sams_lost_shoe/pseuds/i_am_sams_lost_shoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Greek Gods are finding each other in new lights...and getting BIZAAYYYY</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Love Returned Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam/gifts).



> I wrote this one as an inside joke between myself and one of my coolest ever friends, Callum. You know we're both a couple of weirdo's, so of course could only have been us that came up with this relationship in a casual conversation.
> 
>  
> 
> Update: So I'm adding more chapters for a friend her begged me so yep that's happening :D Feel free to offer relationship prompts :)

Zeus had summoned Poseidon to Mount Olympus for a meeting of some sort. Poseidon sighed as the 'messenger' tide pulled back, retreating into the depths of his home. Poseidon could only guess that Zeus wanted to declare war, again. He swung his trident around, whipping up a current and letting it carry himself to the shore of the mortal world. As he emerged his body transformed and downsized to that of a human man. Walking through the city he smirked as he caught the eye of every female he passed and even a few human men. Poseidon didn't know why, but he liked that those men looked at him like that, even though he knew he could never return something so fragile as romance. He had outlived every single human on earth and he would continue to do so for a very long time. Poseidon reached the secret entrance to Mount Olympus, behind an old greek take out restaurant, he hit the bricks marked with symbols allowing him to enter through the stone wall. He made his way up the golden path to where he knew Zeus would be waiting for him. As soon as he has passed the white lilies his body morphed and changed, and once again he was the size of a god. 

"Brother." Zeus turned and, to Poseidon's intense surprise, smiled at him. 

"Poseidon, it is good to see you." Zeus greeted him and, with an arm around Poseidon's broad shoulder's, walked him to the Olympus gardens. "Come let's sit under this apple tree."

"Urm, Zeus…are you ok? Why did you call me here?" 

"Can I not just ask to spend time with you?"

Poseidon's heart missed a beat. "But..you've never…"

"Well I think we aught to spend more time together." Zeus sat, half in half out of the shade cast by the massive tree, while Poseidon rested against the bark of it's trunk. Zeus started talking about what had been happening in Olympus, but Poseidon couldn't focus. The sun hit Zeus' blonde hair at such and angle that it cast not dark, but golden shadows across his sharp cheek bones. His dark amber eyes caught the light and Poseidon could have sworn it looked as if lightening were flashing behind Zeus' lashes. Zeus said something and laughed, snapping Poseidon out of his thoughts. He laughed, wishing he knew at what. Then he realised what was happening, these thoughts weren't appropriate. His own brother! Poseidon had suppressed these feelings about Zeus since they were teens and now all of sudden, thousands of years later, they were showing up again? Poseidon didn't know what to do with himself. But all thoughts of appropriateness suddenly vanished when Zeus brushed a hand across his brothers cheek. Poseidon became very aware of his closeness, Zeus' warm breath tickling his skin. 

"Zeus, I-" but Zeus gave him no chance to finish his sentence, lips pressed against Poseidon's, one hand in his dark hair, the other around his waist. They were pushed up against the apple tree and Poseidon could feel the bark scratching against his skin, but he couldn't care less, the ecstasy pumping through his veins and lighting his nerves on fire. The only thought that Poseidon could manage in that moment was that this was it. This was something he could return for a very long time.


	2. Unfinished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Apollo context for the fourth chapter :) hopefully that will be out within the next 24 hours :) Thanks Sam for the prompt :) this is for you.

Apollo leaned into the golden chair, the material of its build was warm and hard, and made it difficult for the young god to get comfortable. He flopped his legs over one of the arm rests, while his head hung upside down over the other. Brows knit together, a frustrated sigh billowed from his lips.  
“Is something bothering you brother?” Apollo opened his bright green eyes to glance into the identical stare of his twin sister, Artemis. Her features were almost exactly like his, a long sloping nose, short soft brow, and full pointed lips. But naturally she had the beauty and grace of her gender, despite more of a hardness in her gaze than her brother. Apollo turned to look at her properly.  
“No, nothing is wrong,” He furrowed his brow again, “I just…” His soft words trailed and he stared at his long fingers, loosely steepled.  
Artemis leaned against her long bow, it’s intricately carved but sturdy curve barely bending against her weight, “Then why do you appear so distressed?”  
“Lately I have felt…rather I think…” Apollo clicked his tongue and attempted to start again, “Sister, have you ever had a feeling of, I don’t know, of being unfinished?”  
She frowned, appearing to contemplate, before slowly shaking her head, “I’m not sure I understand your meaning, Apollo…”  
“I’m lonely, Artemis.” Apollo didn’t look up at his sister, but he could feel her sad gaze piercing him.  
She reached a hand out, her palm gliding across his arm - but never touching the skin.  
“You have me. You’ll always have me.” Her hand hovered above his, but daren’t touch his blazing skin. The skin that had been kissed by the sun’s rays at birth and had then on felt as if it were burning with the fires of the star itself. Apollo longed to reach out just a little farther and grab her arm, to just be able to touch another being.  
He sighed, and gave her a weak smile that probably appeared as a more of a grimace, “But even you my sister, with me since birth, even you cannot touch me for fear of my burn.”  
Desperation poured from Artemis’ features, a sad whine in her voice“Apollo-“  
“It’s fine Artemis,” He shoved himself from the chair, barely missing his sister by a hair, and stalked out of the cool marble room, muttering under his breath, “I’m used to it.”


	3. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades is cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Hades context before chapter four ;) ;) I really need sleep so that will be up tomorrow when I'm finished. I feel like it might actually be long and break the teeny tiny chapter trend. anyway enjoy this one x

Hades blew a low and long whistle out under his breath and waited. Silence echoed through the damp cavern, somewhere in the distance the sweet cries of tortured souls reached his ears, but he continued to wait. A moment more and the soft padding of heavy paws thudded towards him, rough growling greeting the god of the underworld and indicating the closeness of Cerberus. The massive three headed beast fell into the dripping cave, half galloping half stumbling, before skidding to a halt in front of its master. A mane of coarse fur swayed with momentum, shivering as Hades ran his pale icy hand through its coat.  
Hades grinned at his massive pet, pointed teeth glinting in reflection from some source of light no one would find. He retreated to a corner of the hollowed rock, returning with heavy black chains dangled in each grip. Two human forms were dragged across the floor, dark stains left behind their bodies. They were fat and practically bursting with flesh, groaning with each movement and blood gushing from cuts made across the rock. It was gory and sickening.  
“Dinner my lovelies.” Hades cooed, his voice deep and sickly sweet. Cerberus snuffled, breathing in the aroma of gore through their noses and licking their chops. Hades dropped the chains with a heavy clang that echoed loudly and muffled the groans of the ‘pet food’. He glided from the cavernous room, hearing the guttural screams as the tortured were shredded. The grin widened.  
Hades sidled along the stone path way, surrounded on either side by wide black lakes. The water was still, barely rippling with the vibrations of his feet, and below could be seen the thousands of damned souls spending their eternity drowning in that inky liquid. Hades felt like he was suffocating just watching them. He moved on to the next room, the noise buffeting his ear drums instantly as he passed through the stone archway. The suffocation of the last room left him and replaced itself with irritation. Around him the walls were swallowed in bright flame, engulfing the blister covered damned. Their screeches were more than annoying now. This room Hades hated the most. Given, he did hate his entire role as god of the underworld, cast upon him by his bastard of a brother Zeus.  
Finally a stone throne appeared before him, rising from the ground itself, stalagmites reaching up around it. As the first room, this small throne island was surround by ink black water, however it held the most tortured souls. The souls that felt the pain of every person on earth, a million times over. Hades leant over his reflection in the lake, staring as soul after soul drifted by him - howls of pain etched into their twisted features. His long black hair fell over his shoulders in waves, barely brushing the waters surface. It was silky against his bare back, drifting lightly across the raised battle scars. The robe, that sat at his waist and fell to sweep across his feet, moved slightly in the breath of a breeze that whispered from some unknown place. Hades knelt at the edge of the water, running his fingers through the liquid. A ghostly face drifted towards his beckoning wave, her face longing for his touch. His fingers slid across her cheek, and her features managed to contort themselves into and an even more pained look. Ice crystallised, following the path of his stroke, and the soul tried to draw back. He grasped her head in both his palms, the palms so burning cold and hated that they had been burdened with the task of managing the damned. He ignored her weak struggles. Ice crawled over her sunken eyes and dislodged jaw, filling her gaping mouth.  
“You’re in hell lady,” Hades whispered, his voice rumbling in his chest and throat, “And its frozen by my hand.”


	4. First Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's late! I've had a lot going on recently and haven't had the time to sit down and write. I know they're small chapters, but hope you'll forgive :)

Apollo wandered along the bottom of the cliff side, its black-grey ridges cutting through the pale sky. The low warble of a distant bird seemed almost muffled by the silence of the early morning. A cool breeze ruffled Apollo’s honey curls, his locks twisting around his face and neck. The cold morning air was especially icy against his fiery skin, morning frost melting at each step of his feet. A shiver crept at the base of his spine, the sensation urging a twitch of his fingers and the sun to instantly rise a little higher - warm the earth a little more. The extra bit of heat to balance his outer temperature did nothing to heat him up inside, the core of him that was desperately cold and lonely. He ran his fingers along the jagged rock next to him, the stone briefly burning under his touch.  
Apollo closed his eyes, his hand against the stone, imagining the heat radiating from the minerals was instead the heat of a body, solid with curved and tough skin. The rock almost seemed to soften, to press into his hand as he pressed into it, like there really was another hand against his. Apollo snapped his eyes open, almost catching a glimmer of something pale shift back into the stone. Almost.

///

Hades watched Zeus’ son wander along the steep of the cliff, through the enchanted rock, nearing the hidden entrance to the Underworld. He walked next to him, separated by that wall of nature. That wall that only intensified his longing for company.  
Apollo slowed, and pressed his palm to the wall, closing his eyes. Hades lifted his own palm to rest against the place opposite to the other man, feeling the warmth radiating through the stone.  
“So warm…” He mumbled under his breath, “God of the sun, huh?”  
The heat radiating from the boys palm seemed to suck Hades in, his longing for that company drawing him closer, he pressed his hand harder into the stone. Apollo’s eyes snapped open and Hades whipped his hand back, for a moment thinking the young god’s green eyes had caught him. But the moment passed and Apollo continued to wander forward. Hades acted as his shadow, wandering next to him.  
They walked on without a pause for a while, before Apollo finally settled down to rest against the cliff face. He was but a metre from the entrance, so close so close. Hades pressed against the wall, leaning his forehead against the stone, cursing his luck again. Sure company might finally show up, and here he was a metre from the entrance, sitting and not moving any closer.  
“Come on,” Hades muttered, a growl in his throat, “Just a little further, just go closer, please,” he begged into the wall, his muffle pleas changing from a growl into a groan,” Please, I’m so, I’m so lonley-“

Hades fell forward onto his hands and knees, a soft “oof” escaping from his lips, as he stared at his pale fingers in the dirt. He glanced to his right, a surprised god staring down at him. He then turned his glance behind him, to see the solid rock he had just phased through.

The two gods stared at each other. Apollo’s pink lips were slightly agape, a shine glistening where he had recently licked them. Hades felt his mouth was a little fish like. He tested his words,  
“Ah-…uhm…”

///


	5. Finally

Apollo was looking at the man that had suddenly appeared on his left, hands and knees in the dirt, a pure look of shock on his face. His eyes glided over the surprise company, the grey pale muscles and long black hair. The striking crimson eyes that were staring back at him, the gaping mouth stumbling out a mulled nothing.  
“Who are-?” Apollo said, the shock numbing his tongue.  
“Hades,” The kneeling god finally got out, “Apollo?”  
Apollo nodded briskly, before tentatively wrapping a hand around Hades forearm and gently hauled him backwards to rest against the stone also. His hand was still on Hades’ arm when he realised exactly where it was and froze, staring at the other god, looking for the extreme pain the should be registering on his face.  
“What?” Hades said, giving Apollo a questioning stare, his throat suddenly and unusually hoarse. He was also studying the younger god for the register of pain, surprised that his ice cold skin wasn’t freezing warm hand on his arm. The soft, warm hand…  
“This isn’t hurting you?” Apollo murmured, his gaze dropping to Hades’ lapis for a splinter of a second.  
“Why would it? But my skin isn’t so cold it burns you?” Hades ran his tongue across his pointed teeth.  
Apollo shook his head, “When I was born the sun, it um, it kissed me,” He didn’t understand the tightness in his throat that had suddenly appeared, “And its fire burns in my skin. No one can touch me with out burning themselves…but you…you…”  
“Since Zeus-,” Apollo glanced away as Hades mentioned his father, “since he banished me to care for the underworld, my body had been touched by death. The cold that radiates from me leaves ice over everything I touch…but not you…”  
“Our curses balance each other…You, you are the first person I-…I’ve ever touched…” Apollo said, suddenly whispering.  
“I’m going to do it again…” Hades murmured, suddenly sliding his own hand to Apollo’s golden waist, brushing his lips up his warm throat.  
“Wait…what..what are you-“ Apollo was mumbling. His throat was tight and he was suddenly a lot more warmer in his groin.  
“Don’t think I’m going to stop,” Hades growled into his neck, pushing Apollo onto his back, “You’re the first bit of company I’ve had in thousands of years,” sucking at the hollow of his throat, “I am not waisting this.”

///

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking of ending this particular couple here, however I have started going further into their...ah...interactions (if you know what I mean) and would be happy to keep adding if wanted?
> 
> I may also work on something between Narciciss and Aphrodite, I don't know. Feel free to give me some ideas if you want anything in particular :) I would love to keep this thing going.


End file.
